


Cheap Trick and a Cheesy One Liner

by chrischi817



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Character Study, M/M, Past Drug Use, Slice of Life, Steve Tony Appreciation Celebration Day, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrischi817/pseuds/chrischi817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony知道迟早有一天书商会找上门来的。这里是美国，出版业十分黏人，随便什么人身上发生什么事，都会有人找他们来写本书。说实话Tony还觉得奇怪为什么没人早点来找他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap Trick and a Cheesy One Liner

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cheap Trick and a Cheesy One Liner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882548) by [flawlessassholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawlessassholes/pseuds/flawlessassholes). 



> Thanks for the author letting me to translate her work.
> 
> 如果可能请点进原文给原作者一个kudo哦~~~而且原作者还为这篇文配了封面图的说~
> 
> 谢谢Loqour妹纸帮忙Beta，否则这篇翻译会是一团糟。

Tony知道迟早有一天书商会找上门来的。这里是美国，出版业十分黏人，随便什么人身上发生什么事，都会有人找他们来写本书。说实话Tony还觉得奇怪为什么没人早点来找他。不过，他的确有些顾虑。

“我不会写。”他和被分来负责他的书的编辑抱怨道。

“你不会，还是你不想？”编辑回应道，电话里传来了远处键盘的敲击声。

Tony翻了个白眼。“我是个工程师，不是个作家。我不会写。”

他听到编辑叹了一口气。“你以为Snooki（美国某电视名人——译者注）自己写的她那本自传么？当然不是了。我们会让一些人过去你那边呆段时间，他们会就这个自传采访你，和你一起讨论，然后他们会把你的话写成一本书。万事大吉。”

Tony觉得这听起来还算可以接受。

\---

被派来的人叫Peter Parker，他倒是个不错的家伙，看起来更像是个小孩子。他给出了一大堆十分令人印象深刻的凭证——学校，出版社什么的，但Tony只是耸了耸肩。“你只要把我写的好听点就可以了。”他这么对Peter说道，让他减轻压力。

他们在Tony的书房里做好准备。这本来是Howard的书房，但Tony最后重建了自己童年时的大宅，而现在这是Tony的书房了。这里很舒服，而且还有一个大壁炉，有足够的空间给Peter做笔记。这里还十分隐蔽，在房子的另一头，这样他们不会被走错路的复仇者或者闲游的小狗们打断。

“我们从头开始？”Peter一做好准备，便问Tony。

“我早上吃了火鸡培根。”Tony提出十分建设性的回答。

Peter笑了，然后摇了摇头。“不，我是说你人生的开始。你的父母？”

“Maria Collins Carbonell Stark和Howard Anthony Stark。”

“意大利人？”

他点了点头。“对的，两边都是。小时候我那亲爱的老头没事的时候带我去意大利度假好多次。”

“他有很多工作？”

“当然。他经营一个世上最强大的军事武器承包公司。他当然很忙了。”Tony说道。“他致力于结束二战，他发明了那么多奇思妙想的东西。他当然很忙。”

“那他有时间给他自己唯一的儿子吗？”

Tony叹了口气。这就开始了。

\---

“我不明白，你能再给我说清楚些吗？”

“我不知道怎么更好地解释这个了，是工程师这个行业自己找上我的。我有一天就自己看着我老爹放在桌上的一个旧引擎，然后把它给组装好了。”

Peter看起来十分疑惑。“你就无师自通？”

“这就像是肌肉记忆。第六感。”

“你爸爸骄傲吗？”

Tony笑了。“他很惊讶，这是当然，但最后，他很骄傲。他带我和我妈妈一起去吃冰激凌。我那时……大约三岁半？四岁也许？”

\---

“寿司？”

“嗯？”Steve本来在打盹，听到这个便抬起头。“宝贝，我真不想去了。我累了。”

Tony叹了口气。他因为什么事而感到焦躁，他想出去走走，做点什么。Steve已经在外工作一整天了，而Tony也已经坐着谈论他自己谈了一天。“来嘛，让我们一起出去，做一对年轻，有魅力，时尚的纽约同性恋社会名流。”

Steve嗤笑道。“‘年轻’，‘有魅力’，还有‘时尚’，这些都不是形容我们的词。就点个外卖吧。我可以来点大份芝士烤鸡。或者Five Guys（美国速食快餐店——译者注）。”

“你太无趣了。这可是周五晚上，你现在就想睡觉了。这还不到八点半呢。”

Steve在沙发上转动的时候发出了一阵沙沙声。“嗯嗯。随你说什么了亲爱的。我很无趣我知道。弄点Five Guys。或者鸡翅！”

Tony翻了个白眼，但仍拿起了电话，因为他很饿而且他爱Steve。“嘿，我想问你些事。”

“嗯？”

好样的，这家伙已经差不多要睡着了。“额……你知道的，你，就是，介意谈论到……我们吗？在书里面？”

Steve用那半合上的眼睛看着他。“你担心那个吗？书？这不应该让你感到焦虑，Tony，我们谈过的。”

“不，不，我不焦虑，我只是……”Tony叹了口气。他也不知道他到底是怎么想这本书的。也许在让别人把他所有私人信息写成一本书这件事上他就是十分磨叽。不是说不想让大众知道这些事，不是这样，因为大家早已对Tony的个人生活了如指掌，至少看起来如此。不，他担心的点在于这将会写在纸上，白纸黑字。感觉这会让他犯过的所有错误从此都被盖棺定论。

他向Steve坦白了这个想法。“这只是让我突然觉得我的过去太真实了。我不想被逼着读它。得把全部都告诉这家伙已经够糟糕了，虽然他很好人啦。”

Steve稍微想了想。“嗯，其实你不用读它，这是第一点，因为你已经经历过这些了，这是你自己活出来的人生。第二点，你的过去已成事实，不会因为这本书而多出什么。你自己说的，你知道早晚会有人来找你出书。如果你不想做，那就不要做。但我认为这对你会有好处。”他说道。

“还有，”他补充道，一边去够遥控器。“我想看看我的屁股是怎么被华丽的辞藻形容的。”

 ---

“不，不，高中很平淡的。我是说，Philip’s Academy很棒，我热爱在那里的每一秒，而且老师们也都很棒。如果Steve和我都决定要个孩子的话，我以后也会把他送到那里。只是当你是个14岁的高三生，那的确没什么好玩的。高中生涯对于我来说就是低调行事，然后拿个文凭还有赢些奖回家。我当时只是在等着读大学。因为一些原因，虽然当时的我只是个小孩子，但我觉得大学将会是一个数学，科学和美女的天堂。”

Peter笑着打字。“结果呢？”

“绝逼是啊。”Tony大笑着回答道。

“所以说一个天才小男孩要申请大学了。结果如何呢？”

Tony想了一下。“嗯，我从高中毕业了然后拿到了想要我的大学的录取通知。很多大学都给了我录取信。我主要集中在三所上面，加州理工（CalTech），乔治亚理工（Georgia Tech），还有——”

“还有麻省理工（MIT）。”Peter插了一句嘴。

“没错。我还想过出国，去剑桥，但我妈当时可不喜欢把一个十五岁小孩送到英格兰去这个主意。当然我最后还是去了，但当时——嗯，无意冒犯乔治亚理工，它只是我的第二选择，但MIT是我父亲的母校，我祖父的母校。Stark家里的男人都去MIT，所以那也是我去的地方。”Tony在Peter打字的时候解释道。

“但去大学为什么会和高中有任何区别呢？你入校的时候还是很小啊，才十五岁？你的大学生涯和你的高中生涯又有什么区别呢？”

他交叉起了双腿。“十四岁和十五岁差别可是很大的。我不是个大男人，但我那年的确经历了我的发育期。我第一次刮了胡子。还有——我是说，我当年是个狂妄自大的混蛋。大学第一年，我喝了我的第一口酒，失去我的童贞，建了我的第一个真正的机器人。大学很不一样，我不是一个心理学家，但在大学让我想当一个成年人，所以我装成一个成年人。”

“但你们有没有考虑过和未成年人发生性关系这件事的伦理性呢？那些孩子肯定都有18，19，20岁了吧。还有未成年饮酒。”

Tony叹了口气。“嗯，的确，的确有这个问题。我第一次睡的那个女孩，很可爱，她当时17岁，所以也不是什么大问题。但当时的法定饮酒年龄还很低，或者说最起码当时买酒更容易一些。而且我在那里遇见了Rhodey，他很照顾我。他第一个学期的时候是17岁，所以我们当时都很年轻，而且他也成为了我第一个朋友。”

“你是指James Rhodes中校对吗？”Peter继续打着字，目光没有离开他的笔记本屏幕。

“是的，Rhodey。他当时在拿ROTC的奖学金，真可爱啊。我们被分到一个宿舍，然后我们就成哥们了。他很棒。逼着我去上那些不是数学和科学的课，总能比我喝得更多，不过不是因为他想喝那么多。不是的，他可是我们里面最负责任的那个。”Tony充满感情地回忆道。“我是真爱他。他还是我最好的朋友。还有伴郎。”虽然还没谈到婚礼，但Tony知道这个话题不会远。

“总体来说大学就是一团糟。”Tony承认道。

“我想也是。”Peter说道。Tony知道他没有在批评他，这孩子不是那样的人。他只是在评论。由于某些原因这让Tony感觉好一些了。“唔。”

“怎么？”

“额，在我的提纲里，这里我应该要问你双亲去世的事。”

Tony停了一下。“对。”

他安静了几分钟。“额，我是说，这是我人生的故事。而我父母的离世也是我人生的一部分。我知道我们迟早会谈到这个话题的。我的意思是，这是很久之前的事了。”

“是醉驾，对嘛？”

“不是官方说法。验尸官的报告是说我爸开车打滑了，但要我说，当时他正从一个派对上回家，而我可不是偶然成为一个酒鬼的。他是个醉汉，一直如此。他是一个伟大的人，非常聪明，但他是个酒鬼。而且……他把我母亲一起给害了。他是个老混蛋，他可以一走了之，不会被那么怀念。但我妈妈——”Tony叹了口气。

“她是个发光体。她会点亮她走进的每个房间，她也的确有好好管住我爸，没让他变得更糟。她在闲暇时间里运营许多慈善组织，她不会就坐在那里当一个家庭主妇。她是那么，那么的可爱。”

“你以她的名义建立了Maria Stark基金会。”Peter补充道。

“哦，没错，那是在他们死后，我的生活重新回到正轨上做的第一件事情。”

“重新回到正轨上？”

Tony在他的椅子里动了动。他不想谈论这个部分，这个他为之羞耻的过去，这个似乎和所有人对他的想法完美一致的过去。

“嗯，我当时十七，抑郁，毕业了，继承了一大笔钱还有公司，一个我还有几年就必须经营的公司。”

“然后你开始滥用药物。”“没错。”他的声音很小但他还是说了，就像他还是20岁然后再次寻求帮助。“你想把这部分放到书里吗？”他再一次说了没错。

“我不想呆在纽约了，不想呆在这个房子里，这个我随时都能感觉到我爸的阴影笼罩着我的地方。我在英格兰呆了一段时间，去拜访了我的教母，她是位老妇人，试图阻止我继续走位，但每晚还是被我气得半死。后来我无聊了，搬回波士顿，把我自己给喝病了，对波士顿无聊之后就去加利福尼亚，和超模上床然后抽大麻，然后是迷幻药，还有可卡因。我有点对可卡因上瘾了，不过不是什么太严重的事，我可以在一年之内戒掉。不过饮酒这个毛病戒不掉了，还有抽烟。加利福尼亚很好，所以我决定呆在那。我在马里布建了一栋房子，绝对是你见过的最糟糕的单身公寓。”

他停了一下。“我不想再重建了，目前不想。那里有不好的回忆。我觉得我们一会会讲到的。”

“然后21了，把我公司移到那里，开始经营史塔克工业，偶尔变革一下现代战争。”

Peter停下记笔记。“你似乎对你吸毒的事不那么上心。”

Tony耸了耸肩。“我只是在面对这件事。”他笑了笑，尽管这样说让他的胸腔有点痛。“我可能待会会和Steve哭一哭。但我能说什么？那可是90年代中期。每个名人在那时候都有一段关于吸毒的血泪史。我们之中大多数人能把自己的生活给掰回来。我是足够聪明的。”

“那我们来谈谈股票吧。当你刚进史塔克工业的时候，价格——”

 ---

“所以说你今天谈了吸毒的事，嗯哼？”Steve在他们俩晚上准备躺进床的时候问道。

“对。”Tony说道，一边把他的平板电脑放在边上。“等下，你怎么知道的？”Steve没说话。“你这窃听的坏蛋。你在门边听了，对不对？”

“我管不住我自己啊！我很担心他问你这些问题，我就想听听你怎么处理的。再说了，我没待很久。我还有那个午餐会议要参加。”Steve看起来对于他打探了Tony的私人信息这点一点也不担心。这不是他本来不知道的事，而且Tony也觉得自己没有为了这个在生气。

“你知道的，如果你想，你可以就直接坐进来听啊。”Tony说道，摇了摇头然后进了被窝。

“嗯，我知道。但我想到时自己读。”Steve说道，够到他的床头柜然后关上了台灯。黑暗笼罩了这个房间。

他真的应该试着睡一下，他和Peter明天还有很多要谈，而且这好像是这家伙在开始写书前最后一天来收集信息了。也不是说Tony真的了解，或者想要了解，书本出版的过程。

这意味着他们明天会讨论绑架，Stane那堆事，复仇者，他和Steve的关系。他能开始讨论有趣的事情了，像结婚和约会，但这同样意味着他得开始讨论很多死亡的事。他不喜欢讨论死亡。他还得讨论和Pepper之间的那些事，那也不是什么有趣的话题。

他看了一下他那正在床边桌上充电的手机，然后发现一眨眼之间时间从午夜到了凌晨两点。

Steve在被窝里动了动然后转了个身。“我知道你还醒着。”他小声说道。“我甚至都可以听到你脑子在转。”

Tony叹了口气。“我不想吵醒你的。”

“你没有。我自己醒了。”Steve把他的手放到了Tony的肚子上，然后开始缓缓地，大圈地摩擦着。“我能帮你。”他把嘴唇贴近Tony耳旁，轻语呢喃着。他把手往下贴着Tony的胃，再一路顺着Tony的敏感点下来，直到抓住了Tony的阴茎。

Tony呻吟道。“我总是赞同你的主意的。”

Steve在Tony耳边笑了，然后开始轻咬着它。他把手握成一个松松的拳头，然后掌握着Tony的硬挺，开始缓缓地上下摩擦，直到Tony呻吟扭动。“来吧，宝贝，这会帮助你睡着的。”

他在Steve手中猛冲了几下，然后在Steve手中射了出来。Tony翻过身亲了Steve，轻轻地，慢慢地，表达他的感谢。他够到台灯旁的纸巾，擦干净了Steve的手和自己的老二。

“真他妈像个小孩一样。”Steve抱着Tony说道。

“真他妈像个小孩一样。”Tony赞同地说道，然后立即陷入梦乡。

\---

“早安，Peter。”Tony说道，他在房子的门口碰见了那孩子。

“早。”Peter惊讶地看到Tony跟他一样从外面走上屋前的小道。

“给我们俩买了咖啡。这一天开始的这么早不能没有咖啡，否则感觉像是在虐待人一样。”Tony说道，手里拿着两个硬纸板杯。

Peter的眼睛大张。“谢谢。”他说道，接过杯子，深吸一口气然后喝了一大口。“这可真棒！”他说道，眉毛抬高。“比星巴克好喝。”

“当然比星巴克好喝。这地方叫Jittery Joe’s。很棒的。”“没听说过这地方。”Peter说道，在Tony开锁后跟他着走进屋里。

“你得知道去哪里找。”他说道，然后在大厅停了一会，把他的大衣挂起来。“Steve，你在家吗？”Tony大喊道，他的声音在房子里回响。“估计不在。那混蛋肯定去工作了。叫他休息一天的。”

Peter又喝了一些。“你们俩看起来十分居家，以……”

“以什么，超级英雄吗？对，我知道。他有些讨厌，在拯救完世界之后就十分懒了，所以我们别无选择，只能居家。不过我昨晚睡不着的时候给了我个手活，别听别人说什么婚姻一点也不他妈棒，因为婚姻赞透了。”Tony说道，两人一路穿过曲曲折折的大厦走廊。

“你们性生活很频繁？”“怎么？你要加入？”Tony反问道。小孩脸一下红了。“不，我是说，不，但我只是——”

“没关系的。我只是想知道你是不是只会问问题。你是只用问号来思考吗？”Tony打开了一扇门，那里就是他们这个周末呆了很久的房间。

“温馨的家啊。”Peter说道。

Tony笑出了声。“好吧，拿出你的电脑，我们开始了。”

花了几分钟来摆东西，然后小聊了几句，他们都准备好开始了。

他们简单谈论了一下公司先开始的几年。他们谈到了绑架事件，先开始都很顺利，直到Tony在某个问题上遇到了些困难。

“那是……那是你从未经历过的事，你没法想象。我能感觉到每一个动作，还有被取出的每一块碎片。”他的目光开始涣散。“我有段时间一直反复昏昏醒醒。谢天谢地他有一双稳定的手，所以他能进出而不……不搞砸或……没有感染。他是个好人，Yinsen。我能全心地相信他。还有……我是说，有的时候我会做关于这件事的噩梦。也许他就该用一块石头砸我头而不是让我那样昏着。我猜他不是那种喜欢采取原始暴力麻醉手段的人。”

“他死了。”“对。”再一次的，他的思绪飘开了。那是几年前，他应该……他想尽快转移话题。他告诉了Peter这个想法。

“那我们谈谈Steve吧。”Steve。终于。一个安全的话题，一个他可以一直说下去的话题。“你们刚开始见面的时候彼此厌恶，对嘛？”

“没错，操那家伙。”Tony试着大笑，尽管上一个话题还是让他有点不舒服。“我是说，我们当时都是讨厌鬼。他当时很悲伤，而我和Pepper的感情正在变糟，那时候的时机的确不是特别好。”

Tony叹了口气，然后前倾了一些，他还从没向任何人说过这事，连Steve也没有。“我实际上小时候对他有过那种超级强烈的英雄崇拜。我有那些吊饰，海报，填充玩具。我对他的崇拜超过一切。一开始的时候他有点让我失望，但最终我们俩都停止做个讨厌鬼然后在一起了。”

“你小时候就是同性恋吗？”

“让我们来好好讨论一下性取向这事，行不？好，因为，人们叫我们同性恋，而那真的错得十分离谱。Steve，首先来说，是绝对的双性恋，而我不想标签我的性取向。Steve喜欢男人，也喜欢女人，不仅仅是男人。让我们，让我们把这话说明白了，行不？”Tony说明道，他用手势把看起来要说些什么的Peter打断了。“还有，另外一件事，我没说过的，我在Steve之前和其他男人睡过，好吗？”

Peter看起来有点不舒服。“好。我不是在指责你什么，你知道的——”“不，我知道。我只是……让我们来保证书中的那部分听起来足够确定。”Peter点了点头。“所以，我们约会过一段时间，我们都是有魅力，时尚的，年轻的同性恋社会——”“Steve叫我不要把这段放到书里，因为他说你在撒谎。”Peter说道。

Tony摇了摇头。“好吧，听着，Steve他妈的是个骗子，还有你什么时候和Steve说过话的？”“他……和我说了些他担心的事。”Peter又看起来不舒服了。

“他有吗？真他妈混蛋。事实上，他想让我好好形容下他的屁股，而我想在这里说明白了。他有个大肥屁股，还有他很丑。我恨他，我们要离婚了。”

Peter，很令人惊讶的，看起来没有被逗乐。

“我——好吧。他是我今生挚爱。我是说，看在上帝的份上，我们的婚礼在电视上播出。我们保证会永远爱对方，而我永远会对此感到兴奋激动。我想和Steve一起经历一切。我们的家，一个家庭，到有一天我们会变老然后在床上放屁，几年都不做爱。不是说真的会那样，但如果真的如此，我准备好了。”他深情地笑笑。“很难用文字形容我有多爱他。我希望你能在这方面帮上忙。”

Peter点了点头。“希望我能做到。”

\---

_廉价把戏与俗气金句_ _*_ _注_ _1_

“我真不敢相信你居然下这种标题了。”Steve翻了个白眼。

“我真不敢相信这本书完成了。只花了六千年。”Tony说道，签了名然后给回了那个年轻女孩，她尖叫一声然后快速跑开了。“你读了吗？”

Steve再翻了个白眼。“不可能，小孩把我搞得整夜不能睡。”“哇。你可是那个想要这小混蛋的人。”“他可是你的精子产物。”

“我们正被崇拜我们的粉丝围绕着，拜托，Steve。”Tony又签了一本书。“我的经纪人已经在讨论一个电影的事了。我想让Robert Downey Jr.来演我。”

“那谁来演我？”Steve问道，偷了Tony的水。他耸了耸肩。“我不知道啊。也许Ryan Gosling？”

\--- 

_来自另一个作者的话_

_当我被分到写这本书的差事时，我对于这本书会对我的职业生涯产生的影响而感到十分激动。但是，这实际上是_ _Stark_ _先生的书。他把他的人生告诉我的方式，让我能做的不仅仅是把它们写到纸上。他和在这些书页上的一样有趣，睿智且激励人心。_

_他还以我的名字为他儿子命名了。羡慕嫉妒恨去吧你们！_

\---

几个月之后，Steve终于有时间喘口气了，他拿起了Tony的书，这书已经在床头柜上躺了有段时间了。他翻了几页，然后看到了献词页。Peter把这本书献给了他的出版商。而Tony的献词献给谁则是毫无悬念的。

_S.R._

_能热爱许多事物是美好的，因为那需要真实的勇气，而所爱体现在所行，所做，为爱所做之事都为极好之事。_

_-vvg*_ _注_ _2_

这是在他们结婚请柬上的一段话，这段话完美地总结了他们的关系。

Steve决定放下书去亲吻他的丈夫。

注1： _CHEAP TRICK AND A CHEESY ONE LINER_

注2：原文很美，抱歉我没能翻译出那种韵味。

_it is so good to love many things, for therein lies the true strength, and whosoever loves much performs much, and can accomplish much, and what is done in love is well done_

vvg是Vincent van Gogh的缩写。作者表示她觉得Tony的性格会用缩写。


End file.
